A hybrid vehicle is well known that includes a plurality of drive power sources for running including an electric motor driven by electric energy of an electric storage device and that is capable of running using the electric motor (e.g., motor running or assist running). For example, this corresponds to hybrid vehicles described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. Such a hybrid vehicle generally has a charged capacity (state of charge; SOC) of an electric storage device controlled to be maintained within a predetermined range (e.g., a range of an SOC management width defined by an upper limit value and a lower limit value) so as to suppress deterioration in durability of the electric storage device due to repeated charging/discharging. Therefore, the electric motor is caused to perform power running operation or regenerative operation within the limited SOC. From another viewpoint, the availability of the motor running or the assist running can be determined based on SOC information of the electric storage device. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of calculating a boundary of a travelable range in which a vehicle can run by the motor running based on a current position based on map information, an SOC value of a battery, and learning data based on running history (an energy amount required for the vehicle running on each link in which the vehicle ran in the past) to display and overlap the boundary on a map displayed on a display.